The Silver Trio
by WhiteKnight0127
Summary: When twins Albus and Talia Potter become friends with a mysterious black-haired, silver eyed boy, do we have our next troublesome trio? Or will this mysterious boy's even more mysterious father cause the whole school to turn against them?


When Talia Potter ran through the barrier between the muggle world and her world, she didn't anticipate running her trolley into another students'.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Talia said breathlessly, picking up the boy's books that had fallen of his trolley.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have been so close to the barrier." Said the boy, in slightly deep, slightly guarded voice. "Come on, we don't need it be ran over again." He pulled her over to the side. Not two seconds later, Talia watched her twin, Albus, and her father, Harry, run through the wall. Albus had spotted his sister and was dragging Harry over to the two eleven year olds.

"Hey, Tali, who's this?" asked Albus, giving the stranger a once-over. The boy gave him a look, and slightly scowled. Harry, silently observing the kids, gave a start at the overly familiar scowl. He just couldn't place it.

"I'm Alexander. I can tell who you are. You two are the twin Potters, Albus Severus and Talia Tonks."

"How do you know are middle names? I mean, yeah, because of dad a lot of people know our names, but nobody knows our middle names." Talia asked, slightly drawn to this boy who seemed to know more about them than most people. Alexander shrugged, pulling a hand through his midnight black hair.

"My dad was, well, is, friends with Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress. You all were always something she talked about." His eyes flicked over all of their faces, uncertainty in body language. As the twins and the boy talked about the twins favorite grandmother, Harry and his wife Ginny, who had just appeared with the couples youngest daughter, Lily, watched with a reminisce and in Harry's case, an inkling of remembrance. The boy, Alexander, gave him a sense of déjà vu. Alexander's hair and the way he held himself remind him of someone, but who? Shaking his head, ridding it of those thoughts, he watched as two pairs of his own jewel like eyes, filled with laughter and mischief, and a pair of pure silver eyes that reflected apprehension, but a little bit of what was in the twins eyes.

"Looks like we've found a new trio." Whispered Ginny, a smile plastered on her face as she her daughter and son with the boy.

"Hmm, let's just hope they don't follow in our adventures." Harry mused, as the three friends found themselves a compartment filled with their cousins.

In the compartment was the family the twins have had for years. Rose and James were over in one of the corners, talking about their latest prank they had pulled the night before.

"Did you see Granny Molly's hair?"

"Of course! Again it wasn't the turquoise we wanted it to be; put the purple was great in Grandpa Arthur's hair!"

Rose, despite her mother's insistence, was a Joker to the core. With her brains, James knew he had his accomplice, much like his uncle, George, had his brother, Fred, before he died in the Great Wizarding War nineteen years ago.

Teddy and Victorie were in the corner farthest away from both of their cousins. After James had, quite rudely, interrupted them while they kissed, they were not in the best of moods.

Roxy and Fred II were talking to their parents out the window, or rather Fred was talking to his parents and Roxy was looking for her best friend, and favorite cousin, Lydonna Longbottom.

"Lydonna!"

"Roxy!"

The two girls rushed to each other, meeting one another at one of the doors on the train. Lydonna's parents, Neville and Luna, walked over to the trio. After the war, Neville and Luna had become an item, and after two years, got married. It was after Lydonna's birth that the Longbottom's were regular visitors to the Potter, and Weasley homes, and soon became much like family. Roxy and Lydonna carried her trunk over to the compartment, and were soon gossiping over the latest news over the summer.

Alexander was shocked.

"You have a big family..." he said dumbly. Talia giggled.

"Well, of course! Don't you?"

Alexander seemed to shrink at this.

"No. Mom died when I was young, and she was an only child. Dad's an only child, and he doesn't get along with people in general very well. He has me and his Potions and he always said 'That's all I ever want.'."

Talia and Albus seemed shocked at that.

"So, you don't have any cousins? Any siblings? Well, surely you had friends. Right?" Albus asked, seemingly ignoring the stares that were casted at the trio from their family.

Alexander shook his head sadly.

"No, we lived about ten miles from the nearest town. That's where Dad sold his potions as 'Home Remedies', but he always Apparated to the town. I was always either tending to the garden or completing potions. I never got to go to the village, because I was always busy. So I didn't have any friends."

"Well, now you do." Called a voice simply. The voice belonged to Rose, who stood up and walked over to the trio. "The name's Rose and this is Roxy, Fred, James, Lydonna, Teddy, and Victorie. I think I speak for everyone when we are all friends here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find someone."

Rose pushed past the three friends and entered the crowded passage way. That's when James spoke up.

"So, considering my daft brother and sister haven't introduced you, who are you?"

"I'm Alexander."

"Well, Alexander, what's your last name?"

Alexander faltered at this.

"Umm, my last name? Uhh, it's, ummm, Prince! Yeah, Prince, Alexander Prince."

Everyone in the compartment were completely bewildered. Alexander had acted as though they were asking him how much gold he had in his family's vault, not what his last name was!

"Umm, ok, Alexander. Hey, do you mind if we called you Alex? I mean, Alexander is a great name, it's just a bit of a mouthful." queried Talia, shooting him a curious glance.

Alex shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

The compartment door then wooshed opens to Rose and a blond haired, gray eyed boy carrying a trunk. Rose was smiling as she helped the boy place his trunk underneath the seat, which had enough room under to place trunks.

"Guys, this is Scorpius Malfoy. He's a friend of mine."

"Malfoy?" sneered a girl in the doorway, surrounded by two other girls, "Why would you want to be friends with a Malfoy? Rose, darling, let me tell you something. Malfoys have disgraced the pureblood name ever since Draco Malfoy went crawling to Potter for forgiveness after the Dark Lord was defeated. Also, they are nothing more than lying, nasty, foul ferrets. My mum says so. Rose, why don't you be our friend? We can show you that some families are better than others. Come to our compartment and we'll show you who your friends are" The girl stuck out her hand in a handshake. Rose looked disgusted.

"Parkinson, why would I want to shake your filthy hand?"

The girl, Parkinson, snarled and dropped her hand.

"Fine. I didn't want to shake your hand anyway, filthy Mudblood lover."

The family all rose, but all of them were too slow. A blur with black hair and silver eyes had beaten them to the girl, holding her arms against the wall of the train. They were almost nose to nose, but they all heard what Alex was saying.

"How dare you use that word! That word has been banned since Kingsley Shacklebolt has been Minister! Besides who would want to be your friend? How many people know your secret? Well, guess what, I do. Your mother is a good for nothing whore, selling herself to any man who crosses her way. Just think, your mother doesn't even know your father's name. So, I do not know about others, but I would rather be friends with a muggleborn lover, then a girl whose mother is a whore. Who knows? Maybe you'll follow in her footsteps."

Alex pushed her away, and watched as the girl burst into tears and ran from their compartment. The two girls who followed her, glared at Alex and ran off to find their friend. Turning around, he was met with open mouthed looks. A spot of red appeared on both of his cheeks as he looked down at his shoes.

"That was... Bloody brilliant!" smiled James, leaning back against the window. Alex just shrugged, a blush creeping up on his cheek.

"My dad always said I had a temper," he muttered," He said he reminded me of someone he knew, but he would never tell me who."

"Well, it looks like that temper has found you the trust of your friends." Rose said, hugging Alex. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Aww." called Roxy, smiling, also throwing her arms around Alex. "Group hug!"

Nobody saw the smile creep up Alex's face as everyone joined in on Roxy's normal group hug.

AN: Well, what do ya think? I know, I know, I am not following the story line AT ALL. But I do not care. Reviews would be nice...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I DO OWN TALIA AND ALEX AND LYDONNA AND ALEX'S MOTHER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!


End file.
